


Stressed Out

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Robbie didn’t expect seeing his brother again would this hard.Beta’d by Whistlingwindtree
Relationships: Gabe Reyes & Robbie Reyes, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



This was stupid. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

He couldn’t understand why this was proving so difficult. It was just a house. His house. The house he shared with his brother. The house he grew up in. 

Yet, when he looked through the windshield at it, he felt sick to his stomach.

Robbie tightened his grip on the steering wheel. All he had to do was get out of Lucy, walk up the steps and open the door. He's done it a thousand times, why was this so different?

_ Because now your brother knows that you’re the Ghost Rider, a possessed killer.  _ A snide voice piped up. Not the Rider's, but his own, anxiety ridden thoughts.

Robbie let his hand fall to the ignition, feeling uneasy. Would Gabe even want to see him? They hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms. The last thing Gabe had seen him do was beat up the Director of SHIELD. What if he-

Thankfully, he was saved from that thought process by the sound of the passenger door opening. He would’ve jumped, if he hadn't had a good idea of who it was.

Robbie watched as Daisy settled into Lucy’s passenger seat. She didn’t say anything, like he expected her to. Instead, she reached over and gently took his hand off the ignition, lacing their fingers together.

After a few minutes of silence had passed between them before she finally spoke. “Do you want me to come with?”

He wanted her to. Daisy's moral support would be fantastic for what he was sure not going to be an easy conversation. But... “No,” Robbie squeezed her hand. “I need to talk to him alone.”

“Okay.” Daisy let go of his hand, then, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be out here if you need me.”

Robbie nodded, and with a deep breath to steel himself, stepped out of his car. 


End file.
